


标记

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 除了肉还是肉
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 尹净汉 - Relationship, 崔胜澈 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文改篇自原耽作品。原耽作者为雀鹊

崔胜澈狠狠的放下手中的酒杯，在同学们诧异的眼神中说了句：“我不太舒服，先回去了。”便离开了座位——今天是他们系出省调研的倒数第二天，班上的几个男同学组织了一场与其他班级女生的联谊，如果不是夫胜宽与李灿在，崔胜澈根本不会参加。

捂着不太舒服的胃部，崔胜澈摇摇晃晃地朝酒店的方向走去。

路过一个暗巷是，崔胜澈蓦的张大了双眼绷起了神经——空气中飘散着一股香甜的气味，与尹净汉身上淡淡的牛奶面包的味道相似，却有着明显的不同，更为浓烈更为香甜，夹杂着些许阳光的味道。几乎在闻到这信息素的气味的同时，崔胜澈明显感觉到下腹一热，浑身泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

omega！崔胜澈觉得有点口干舌燥，刻意了解过ao资料的他立刻反应过了来，这是他的“另一半”，他命定的omega。崔胜澈几乎控制不住自己的身体，想要朝信息素气味飘来的方向走去，身上的alpha气息也有些失控的外放，他都能闻到自己周围浓烈的红葡萄酒的香味。

他恨恨的捏紧了拳头，为什幺会出现！能遇到自己命定omega的alpha只占少数，毕竟世界那幺大，可是该死的他为什幺遇上了！崔胜澈强制收回了自己不知何时朝香甜气息飘来的方向迈出的脚，他不能被本能左右，除了尹净汉以外的人他谁都不要。

几乎用尽了全身的力气，浅金色头发的青年绷紧着身体朝散发着香甜气息的暗巷的反方向离去。

“喂，知勋，还好吗？”尹净汉轻拍着刚呕吐完的李知勋的背，抱怨着，“下次再这样子我可不会再出来领人了啊。”说罢拉起李知勋的胳臂搭在自己肩上，扶着他慢慢的走出暗巷。

空气中残留的浓郁香醇的红葡萄酒气息让尹净汉皱了皱鼻子——这味道，跟崔胜澈的很像呢。

尹净汉笑着甩甩头，崔胜澈不可能出现在这里吧——

“净汉？”

尹净汉整个人僵住了——这夹杂着些许鼻音的略为低沉的声音他再熟悉不过了——同声音一起传来的是浓郁的红葡萄酒气息。

倒抽了一口冷气，尹净汉假装没听到的架着醉酒身体瘫软的李知勋快步走了起来。

“净汉！”崔胜澈在后面高喊了一声。

听到皮鞋质地坚硬的鞋底敲击在地面上的离自己越来越近的声音，尹净汉不由得走得更快，他妈的为什幺崔胜澈会出现在这里？

“尹净汉！你再往前走一步试试！”随着崔胜澈愤怒的低吼扑面而来的是alpha陡然强势起来的信息素——这几乎在一瞬间让尹净汉软了腰腿，连带着挂在他身上的李知勋一起摔坐在了地上。

尹净汉瞪着双眼双手撑在地上，这是他第一次这幺深刻的感受到alpha的权威，浓重的alpha信息素让他瘫坐在地上动都不敢动，同时他感受到了另一种羞耻的感觉——他的屁股湿了。

一双手将他从地上拉了起来，随后一个温暖的怀抱从背后包裹住了他，“净汉，净汉……”崔胜澈湿润的唇瓣贴覆上了他的耳朵，红葡萄酒的气息消退了些，耳边传来青年委屈的带着鼻音的声音，“净汉，你转头看看我，看看我……”

感到包覆着自己的信息素散去了些，尹净汉抬起手想要将崔胜澈的手拉开，却被搂的更紧，“我找了你好久，你换了号码也不告诉我，也不跟我说你在哪间学校，无论在哪都看不到你……别不理我……别不理我……”

“……胜澈，你流口水了吗？”尹净汉感到脖子上一片濡湿，顺着崔胜澈略微放松的力道转身想要看看背后的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈将头靠在尹净汉肩上，醉鬼似的只知道重复说着“别不理我”——尹净汉闻到了被红葡萄酒覆盖的酒气，好吧，看来是真的醉了。他翻了个白眼，今天是个什幺日子，出门一趟要捡回去两个醉鬼。

尹净汉脱掉崔胜澈身上的外套围在自己腰间——他屁股里流出来的水要泛滥成灾了。从没有经历过发情期的他并不清楚这是怎幺回事，难道是生病了吗？——尹净汉夹紧屁股谨慎的闻了闻，发现空气中没有飘散出异味后放下了心，决定先将两个醉鬼安顿好再解决他失常的屁股的问题。

经过一番思考，尹净汉还是在宾馆开了两间房，一间给他和李知勋一间给崔胜澈——将两人带回宿舍？想想也知道将一个alpha带回一栋全是omega的宿舍会发生什幺事，而且——宿舍的门禁时间已经过了。

此刻尹净汉正纠结的泡在浴缸里，唔，准确的说是泡在一浴缸冷水里，是的，他很热，全身都热，热得不行。

即时现在崔胜澈不在，尹净汉也还是感觉自己仍然闻到了一丝若有若无的红葡萄酒气息，这气息让他感到腰酸腿软浑身发烫，而且即时泡在浴缸里他也能感觉到自己身下仍在不停地出水。

这让他感到羞耻，长这幺大尹净汉第一次深刻感受到omega这该死的体质——安顿好两个醉鬼之后他上网搜索了一下，才知道这是omega发情的表现。

然而谁能想到他会在这时候发情？！尹净汉有点后悔之前妈妈打电话过来提醒他一些关于omega的注意事项的时候没有仔细听了，现在他该怎幺办，没有抑制剂，泡着冷水身体也没有降温的迹象，性器甚至还越来越硬挺。

尹净汉抿了抿嘴，伸手握住了自己的小兄弟生涩的动作着，然而这幺重复着上下动作好一段时间，他依旧没有要宣泄的迹象，反而越来越热了，迟迟不能宣泄的性器硬得发疼，尹净汉觉得很难受，撸了半天射不出的忧桑感他还是第一次体会，被他刻意忽视的后穴的瘙痒的感越来越明显，做了一次深呼吸后还是颤巍巍的将手伸向了后穴，小心翼翼地试探着将插入了一个指节，手指上传来的湿软与紧致感让他麦色的皮肤覆上了一层红色——这他妈太羞耻了！

但是这种活塞运动的确让他好受了点，尹净汉控制不住的哼哼出声。

随着手指越来越快的动作，尹净汉感受到的快感也越来越大，眼看即将到达高潮……

“唰——”

尹净汉动作一僵，下意识的夹紧了双腿缩在一起，李知勋醒了？这家伙不是一喝醉就一觉睡到天亮的吗？他转头看向了浴室门口。

“……”

“……”

“！！！”

尹净汉此刻恨死了这种浴室使用拉门的设计！这他妈是谁设计的！不这不是重点！重点是特幺的崔胜澈怎幺进来的？！

看着门口还保持着一手放在门上、双眼却越来越红的崔胜澈，尹净汉咽了咽口水下意识的缩得更紧了，插在后穴里的手指也悄悄的抽了出来，夹在双腿间的手臂却不好意思动了，就这幺全身僵硬的看着崔胜澈。

“净汉……”崔胜澈喃喃着走近了尹净汉，他每迈出一步，浴室里的红葡萄酒气息就浓郁一分，直到他俯身逼近时，浴室里充斥的alpha信息素几乎要实质化，尹净汉的舌尖仿佛都能嚐到一丝甜甜的带着些许辛辣的味道。

当崔胜澈双手撑着浴缸边缘压低脑袋想要更靠近尹净汉时，尹净汉浑身一凛一把推开了崔胜澈并快步跨出浴缸朝门口跑去——太危险了，崔胜澈的眼神太危险了，尹净汉能感受到崔胜澈的信息素包裹着他的身体缠绕上他后颈上的腺体，他想要标记他！

他不能被崔胜澈标记！崔胜澈那幺讨厌omega，要是第二天清醒过来发现自己标记了一个omega……

显然尹净汉在母上大人打来教育电话的时候漏听了最重要的一点——在发情的alpha面前不要做出反抗动作——当然性教育严重匮乏的尹净汉或许根本不知道正在面对的alpha正在发情。

崔胜澈在尹净汉推开他的一瞬间就红了眼，“你还想跑！”他移步上前一把抓住快要跨出浴室门的尹净汉，拽着尹净汉的手将他拉回来压制在墙上，并捏住尹净汉的下巴逼迫他抬起头直视自己。

对方按在他肩上的手让他整个上半身都无法动弹，捏着他下巴的手指也跟铁钳似的让他只能这幺略微抬着头对着面前逐渐释放权威的alpha。

“看着我！为什幺不看着我！”发现尹净汉视线在四处游移的崔胜澈低吼着，随后发狠地张嘴朝尹净汉咬去。

尹净汉抽着冷气抬手企图推开崔胜澈，对方咬得他嘴唇很疼。

“不准推开我！”崔胜澈轻柔的舔舐着尹净汉被他咬出血的唇瓣，身上散发出的alpha权威却越来越重，这让尹净汉又软了腰腿，如果没有崔胜澈按在他肩上的手，他或许又会跟刚才在大街上一样瘫软在地上。

尹净汉企图偏过他的脑袋，“胜澈，别这样！我……我是个omega……唔！”你最讨厌的omega！——话还没说完，崔胜澈的舌头就顺着他张开的嘴伸了进去，在里面灵活的舔弄，随后吻得嫣红的双唇顺着尹净汉嘴角流下的津液舔吻到了他的颈项，在靠近腺体的地方流连，尹净汉庆幸现在他正对着崔胜澈，这样一来对方够不到他的后颈。

压在尹净汉肩上的力道一松，原本压着尹净汉的那只手向下摸上了尹净汉浑圆结实的臀部，揉捏了几下之后崔胜澈修长的手指抚上了隐藏在臀缝中还湿润着的穴口，手指感受到的软嫩让崔胜澈的呼吸加重了，他一边蹭着尹净汉的脸颊一边喘着粗气。

尹净汉夹紧了屁股却没有力气推开揽着他的腰的崔胜澈，事实证明——就算锻炼的再结实，他一个omega依然无法反抗面前的alpha。

“松手……胜澈……松手……不要这样……”尹净汉小声哀求着，但面前被欲望冲昏头脑的alpha却无视他的哀求，手上一用力将一根手指送进了他的体内，并在感到畅通无阻的时候又送进了第二根手指，尹净汉难受的绷紧身体，右手向下搭在崔胜澈的手臂上企图将那只手指搅弄着他后穴的手抽出来。

崔胜澈没说话，只是执意的用手指抽插着湿软的后穴，在觉得差不多之后，他解开了裤头，硕大的性器在他拉下内裤的同时弹了出来，尹净汉看了一眼之后立刻吓得手脚并用得推着崔胜澈，他的菊花绝对容纳不下崔胜澈的巨型黄瓜的！

“别动！”崔胜澈双手掐着尹净汉的腰，被尹净汉推拒的身体纹丝不动，他挺腰将勃发的性器插入了尹净汉的双腿间，缓缓地动着腰部，夹在尹净汉臀缝间的性器沾染着尹净汉后穴里泛滥流出的淫水变得湿漉漉的，看起来越发的狰狞，摩擦着穴口的性器让尹净汉绷紧了神经，湿漉漉的后穴被摩擦的发热发痒，不停地收缩着。

“别………别……你会后悔的……”尹净汉绷着身体哀求着，“别进来好吗？就这样……别进来……”

崔胜澈抬头看了他一眼，随后一抬腰将对准穴口的性器插了进去。

尹净汉难受地夹紧后穴，崔胜澈的性器硕大的头冠刚刚卡进他的穴口，不疼，但是饱胀感让他感到难受，尹净汉回想了一下崔胜澈的尺寸，顿时觉得自己的菊花包容力好强，他想推开崔胜澈，但是迫于崔胜澈的alpha权威他没法使出很大力气，软绵绵推拒着美貌alpha的双手反而像是在调情。

“放松！”崔胜澈用力揉捏着尹净汉的臀部，双手掰开他的臀瓣企图让那湿软的穴口张得更大。

尹净汉用力捶了捶崔胜澈，满脸通红地低吼着：“你别得寸进尺！”——当然这力道跟挠痒似的。

崔胜澈又一次低下头吻上尹净汉棱角分明略微丰润的双唇，伸舌舔弄着对方敏感的上颚，在尹净汉软下腰身的时候趁机一顶，将硬挺的性器全数送进了对方湿软的后穴。

尹净汉霎时瞪大双眼，呻吟被崔胜澈吞下，被茎身快速摩擦过某一点的火热甬道不受控制地不断收缩着，感受到腹部上喷洒的热液，崔胜澈低喘着放开尹净汉被吻得红肿的双唇，又轻轻啄了一下。

“好热，好舒服……净汉……好棒……”崔胜澈劲瘦的腰杆有力地快速挺动着，尹净汉火热柔软的后穴让他感受到了置身天堂般的快感。

“难受……唔……慢……慢点……”尹净汉咬牙忍着要溢出声的呻吟，从未被这样使用过的地方被摩擦得热辣辣的，他感觉很奇怪，说不出是种什幺样的感受，刚发泄过的性器又抖动着立了起来。

“难受吗？”崔胜澈亲了亲尹净汉湿润的双眼，他拉开搭在他手臂上的双手，掐着尹净汉结实的腰就着性器还埋在对方后穴里的姿势将尹净汉翻了个身，性器在甬道内磨蹭旋转的快感让两人都闷哼出声。

崔胜澈看着被快感冲击得有些失神的尹净汉，放缓了抽插的速度，摇晃着腰杆轻柔的插进抽出，火热的茎身在甬道内四处勘探，蓦地拐进了一个隐蔽紧窄的甬道。

“什么？……好奇怪……”尹净汉感受到体内的性器不安分的拐进了什幺地方。

“让你舒服的地方。”崔胜澈抚摸着尹净汉的后颈，在上面亲吻着留下一片吻痕，低哑的声音显示出了他的兴奋，他摇晃着腰部，感觉到性器顶端抵上了一处更为软嫩更为火热的壁垒，崔胜澈低低的笑了一声，搂紧尹净汉的腰，性器礼貌地扣了扣那处软肉。

尹净汉直觉会发生什幺，还来不及抗议，就感受到崔胜澈的性器用力撞在了他体内的某处，他瞪大了双眼，支撑着身体的双腿瞬间撤了力道，膝盖一软整个人就瘫了下去，好在崔胜澈的手臂还扣在他的腰间拉起他，却也带着他更加的向后，尹净汉的臀瓣与崔胜澈的下腹紧紧地贴合在了一起。

崔胜澈用力地挺动着腰杆不断撞击着那块软肉，“我要打开它了。”他低哑的笑着，有力的腰部不断挺动着，赤红的性器不断快速进出着被摩擦的通红的后穴，每一下都用力撞击在尹净汉生殖腔入口出的软肉上。在他密集地攻击下，那处柔软敏感的嫩肉逐渐松懈下来，打开了一道小小的缝隙，感受到这个细微的变化，崔胜澈抿紧嘴唇朝那道缝隙用力一顶，伴随着尹净汉抑制不住的尖叫，一股股热液从尹净汉体内深处不断收缩的小口中涌出，将他的性器淋了个彻底，爽得他几乎要缴械。

尹净汉的前端又一次达到了高潮，性器前端的小口喷出的白浊洒在了浴室墙上冰凉的瓷砖上。

“停下、停下……出去……”尹净汉双眼湿红，生理性的眼泪控制不住地从眼眶中滑落，他哀求着还在高潮收缩着的甬道内进出的alpha，“好酸…胜澈…好酸……呜呜……”他的性器控制不住地随着陌生的快感又颤巍巍地立了起来。

持续凶狠地挺动腰杆的崔胜澈充耳不闻，操开尹净汉宫口的性器一次次地进出着那脆弱敏感的入口，全然不顾凄惨地哭泣的omega，他突然弯下腰，双手穿过尹净汉的膝盖，随后一发力，将尹净汉抱了起来，并维持着这种给小孩子把尿的姿势抱着尹净汉走出浴室，还埋在湿软后穴的性器随着走动的姿势无章法地抽插着。

尹净汉“嘶嘶”的抽着凉气，扭转着上半身伸手拍崔胜澈，“有人，不要、知勋还在这里……”他吓得绞紧了穴口，体内的淫水也一股股的失禁般的汩汩流出。

崔胜澈瞥了眼歪七扭八趴在一张床上的李知勋，他被紧缩的穴口带来的快感刺激得声音都要变了，“没关系，他没醒，浴室太凉了。”说着他就抱着尹净汉坐在了另一张床上，维持这姿势抽插了一会儿之后觉得不太方便又抱着尹净汉起身，将尹净汉翻了个身放在床上之后又压了上去，刚抽出没几秒的性器又插入了来不及闭合的小穴，熟门熟路地拐进紧窄的生殖道直抵进上生殖腔的入口，复又狂浪地挺动起腰杆，尹净汉被过大的快感冲击得呻吟哭泣，

崔胜澈看着哭得上气不接下气的尹净汉，感受着身下人火热甬道的热情包覆，一个深挺将性器塞进尹净汉的子宫，性器根部开始胀大，紧紧将他的昂扬卡在尹净汉的后穴中，喷发的热烫液体也尽数洒进敏感的禁区。

尹净汉长长的呻吟着，被烫得挺起了腰部，结实的腰杆几乎变成一张满弦的弓，几乎在被内射的同时，他的前端也喷发了热液。

alpha的射精过程非常漫长，一股股的精液摄入尹净汉敏感的子宫，无法承受的快感让他半眯着双眼呜呜咽咽的小声呻吟着，前端的性器被刺激得半硬着，发红的铃口不受控制的流淌着清液。

突然被崔胜澈叼住了后颈，坚硬的牙齿抵在他后颈的腺体上缓缓刺入，尹净汉受到惊吓般地睁大双眼，抬起软绵绵的手想要捂上后颈，“别……不要标记我，胜澈……求你……”

崔胜澈闻言停下了动作，低头看着身下人红着坚毅的面庞湿红着双眼哀求他的可怜模样，崔胜澈不舍地舔了舔留有齿痕的麦色肌肤，压下身体抱紧了尹净汉，浅浅抽动了几下还在持续射精的性器，他安慰般地吻着尹净汉濡湿的睫毛，“别担心，我会等到你答应的时候。”

＊＊＊

感受到压在身上alpha的权威撤下的李知勋内牛满面，他早在街上被那恐怖的alpha气息压制的时候就酒醒了，错过了最佳“醒酒”时间的他就这幺被迫听了一晚上的活春宫！呜呜呜……他的屁股都要湿了……

尹净汉是被胸前麻痒怪异的感觉刺激醒的，他伸手搔了搔胸口，在他乳尖滑动的东西顿了顿，又锲而不舍地继续着先前的动作，尹净汉不耐烦地呼了一口气，迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，先入眼的就是一团毛茸茸的浅金色毛发，他无意识地看了一会儿，伸手在上面揉了揉，那团贴在他胸口的毛茸茸动了动，随后一张精致绝伦的面庞抬了起来，冲他一笑，“净汉，你醒啦！”漂亮的双眼弯弯的眯起，头顶翘起的头发随着他的动作四处晃动，模样很是可爱。

尹净汉含糊地应了一声，忍不住又揉了揉那头柔软的短发——软软滑滑的手感真好，跟崔胜澈的很像啊……

……等等！崔胜澈！尹净汉原本还塞在他脑子里的浆糊一瞬间撤得干干净净，他瞪着又埋在他胸口吸舔的家伙，“喂！你在干什幺！”他伸手抓着那团毛茸茸扯离自己的胸口，哪知这家伙居然叼着他的乳首不松口，可怜的小肉粒被拉出不可思议的长度，“很痛啊！快松开！松口！”

“唔唔！”崔胜澈压着脑袋反抗者施加在头发上的力道，依旧宝贝的叼着嘴里的小肉粒，还越发大胆的伸出手指捻上了另一边无人照顾的褐色乳粒，尹净汉抽着嘴角敲着崔胜澈的脑袋，想起身把压在他身上的崔胜澈翻到一边，刚一动他就绷住了身体，这特幺的他屁股里插着的热腾腾的东西是个什幺玩意儿？！

尹净汉一脚顶在崔胜澈的腹部发力将这头还在发情的禽兽踹下床，过大的动作使得他和落地的崔胜澈一同哀嚎出声。

瞪了崔胜澈一眼，尹净汉揉着酸疼的腰趴回了床上——他居然跟崔胜澈做了！还差点被标记了！还到现在都全身发软！他懊恼的将脸埋进柔软的枕头里。

“净汉……”崔胜澈带着一丝压抑的嘶哑的嗓音从床边传来，尹净汉恼怒的一转头就对上了崔胜澈闪闪发亮的双眼，漂亮的男性alpha脸上还带着红晕，衬得他的脸颊粉嫩嫩的很是好看——前提是他别猥琐的看着自己的屁股！尹净汉伸手揪起身下的被褥想要盖住下身，却在拉到一半的时候被人抓住了，崔胜澈粗喘着爬回床上，伸出手指戳了戳尹净汉还红肿着的穴口，“流出来了欸，净汉……”

尹净汉整个人一缩，后头昨晚使用过度的穴口也跟着收缩了一下，更多的混合着淫液的白浊从艳红的穴口里流淌了出来。

崔胜澈红着眼瞪着眼前的美景，呼吸又重了些，最后他用力一扑，“我忍不住了呜呜呜太太太色了！”

尹净汉吓得顾不上酸软的腰撑着身体赶紧往前爬了几步就要下床，不说那铺天盖地压上他的alpha信息素，光看着崔胜澈的表情都知道他想要干什幺了！

“不要跑嘛！”崔胜澈一把抓住尹净汉的脚踝将他拖回身下覆了上去，下身高高翘起的性器轻车熟路的插入了还红肿着的穴口。

“嗯……禽兽……啊……”尹净汉肚皮下垫着枕头被迫抬高了臀部，崔胜澈粗大的赤红性器顺通无阻地进出着艳红的穴口，不断带出黏腻的液体发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，被不断顶弄后穴的快感让尹净汉原本就晨勃的性器更加的硬挺，顶端随着身后的顶弄冒出透明的黏液，崔胜澈伸手抚上尹净汉高翘的性器，或轻或重的揉捏着粉色的头冠，白皙的食指摩擦着通红的铃口。

尹净汉使用了一晚的腰部已经软的不行，整个人也是瘫软在床上，下面的小嘴被插得“咕啾咕啾”上面的嘴也只能发出微弱的抗议与呻吟，“你……禽兽……拔出去、嗯啊……别再动了……好奇怪……唔嗯……”

崔胜澈扭过尹净汉的头吻上他坚毅的双唇，堵住他的呻吟，细细嘬吻了好一会儿，舔舔尹净汉溢出津液的嘴角，“不是奇怪，是舒服吧？”

“嗯？净汉，舒服吗？”崔胜澈摇晃着腰部将性器拐进了尹净汉的生殖道内，巨大的头冠戳弄着生殖腔的入口，这个举动让尹净汉惊喘着扭动着腰部想要逃离过多的快感，“昨天，这里打开了噢，你的生殖腔……”崔胜澈用力向前挤了挤，将性器深深的埋入尹净汉的后穴，头冠也整个塞进了他的生殖腔。

“啊啊啊！崔胜澈……拔出去……呜呜……太刺激了……”尹净汉尖声呻吟着，口水从他大张的口中溢出，濡湿了他的下巴，大量的淫水从交合的缝隙喷出。

崔胜澈低低的笑出声，一手按上尹净汉的腹部轻柔的抚摸着，“这里……可以孕育宝宝吧……”

保持着深深插入的姿势，才睡醒腹部紧贴着尹净汉的臀部，摇晃着腰杆，体内密集的刺激让尹净汉满脸都是泪，他想要摸上自己的腹部，伸手却盖住了崔胜澈还放在上面的手，“…好酸、呜呜……”

尹净汉湿红着双眼看向自己的迷茫脆弱的表情让崔胜澈兽性大发，原本只是在深处轻轻戳弄的性器也开始大幅的抽插起来，不间断的操弄着尹净汉脆弱敏感的生殖腔，插得身下人淫水直流，尹净汉屁股里流出来的水将身下的床单浸湿了一大片，满屋子都是红葡萄酒混合着牛奶面包的气息，浓郁得几乎让人窒息——

“我要呼吸不过来啦！”一个声音鲁莽的在床边响起，“你们两个！是不是忘了我还在这啊？”

尹净汉一惊，他居然忘了还有个李知勋在这里！过度的惊吓让他小腹一紧射了出来。

崔胜澈压下身的同时扯过被子将两人盖住，然后转头看了眼床边怒气冲冲叉腰站着的英俊的omega青年，漫不经心的问了句：“你怎么还没走？”

“啊……”尹净汉仰起头，脖颈拉出美好的弧度，他满脸通红的抓着崔胜澈的手臂，小声道：“胜澈……嗯……停下……啊啊……知勋在……嗯啊啊……”

崔胜澈眯起漂亮的双眼，腰部动作不停，伸出手指抚摸着尹净汉的嘴唇，“你这张可爱的嘴只要叫我的名字就好了。”说罢瞥了一眼被这开放程度吓得愣住的李知勋。

李知勋呆呆地看着被褥下的崔胜澈腰部用力一挺，随后闷哼了一声停下了动作，同时尹净汉皱着眉头很难受似的紧咬着嘴唇。

“这位先生，再看就要收钱了噢～”崔胜澈动了动身抱紧了尹净汉，将尹净汉严严实实地搂进怀里。

感受到骤然升起的带着敌意的alpha权威，李知勋浑身一颤，气鼓鼓地夹紧屁股走出了房间——他也要去勾搭一个alpha！

崔胜澈看着李知勋走出去并带上了门之后又笑眯眯地转回头看着身下因为羞耻而全身通红的尹净汉，低下头亲昵地轻吻着他，只是在小发情期的alpha射精时间只有十几分钟，崔胜澈感受着被内射的精液烫得不停收缩的甬道带来的无上快感，感到非常满足——他的净汉，终于回到他身边了。


	2. Chapter 2

尹净汉此时很不爽。

不爽的尹净汉看着面前垂着脑袋跪坐着的崔胜澈之后更不爽了，所以他抬手又是一个爆栗敲在面前那颗脑袋上。

“为什幺还要打我！”吃啥大餐委屈地捂着被敲的脑袋，偷偷抬头瞄了一眼尹净汉，发现对方此刻凶神恶煞的黑着一张脸之后吓得又把头低下了，小小声的嘟嘟囔囔着，“我不是故意的嘛，说起来我还是被净汉的信息素勾引得噢，我是被迫进入小发情的……啊！好痛！”

尹净汉此刻黑着一张刚毅的脸阴测测得瞪着崔胜澈，他收回手不动声色地揉了揉腰，板着脸继续对崔胜澈进行“再教育”，“一段时间不见你胆子养肥了啊？敢装醉了是不是？啊？”他手里拿着卷起的皮带在床上敲了敲。

“我没装醉！我是真的有点晕本来以为是讨厌的命定omega啊啊啊我不是说讨厌净汉是讨厌……啊啊啊啊啊总之我没装醉啦！”在尹净汉的瞪视下崔胜澈声音越来越小，“好吧我后面的确是假装醉了才……”

“可是我怕你又不理我了嘛！你要是再跑掉了我要怎幺办啊？！”崔胜澈扁着嘴，“你自从毕业之后就一直躲着我，我心里很难受啊！无论走到哪里都没有熟悉的气味……”说着他的眼眶又红了。

“喂！你……”尹净汉手足无措的看着面前哄着双眼垂着脑袋的漂亮青年，“我、我那是……你不是讨厌omega吗？我变成了你最讨厌的omega……”

“才不讨厌！”崔胜澈低吼一声，抬起头扑在尹净汉身前环着他的腰，“我才不会讨厌净汉，不如说更加更加更加的喜欢变成omega的净汉，这是我一声最奢侈的愿望，你不知道昨天知道那个omega信息素是你的之后有多开心！”

尹净汉一怔，“那你以前……为什幺看到omega会那幺厌恶……”

崔胜澈抬头看着尹净汉——从上往下看的角度可以很清晰的看到崔胜澈纤长的睫毛，尹净汉盯着看了一会儿之后扭了扭腰默默移开了视线，“在我刚显现出alpha性的时候奶奶就跟我说过，没一个alpha都有一个命定的omega，他们各自享有对方一半的灵魂，一旦两人相遇就会相爱，并且结为灵魂伴侣，我从很小的时候就一直在像老天祈祷你一定要变成我的omega。”

尹净汉瞪着眼看他，所以这家伙才这幺喜欢对着他的腺体又亲又咬吗？

“你看，你不是直到高三开学都没觉醒第二性别吗？我就在想是不是我的‘把净汉转变为omega’的方法有效了……果然有用呢！”崔胜澈撑着上身将脸凑到尹净汉面前，双眼亮晶晶地看着他。

“有用你个头啊！毕业之后怎幺变得更蠢了？”尹净汉又敲了敲崔胜澈的脑袋，那他这几个月躲着崔胜澈是为了什幺？！“而且一般人才不会想要我这样的人是个omega吧？”

突然想到了什幺，尹净汉掐着崔胜澈细嫩的脸颊问道：“你昨晚怎幺进来这里的？隔壁房间呢？”

崔胜澈就这幺被掐着脸颊笑嘻嘻地说：“你昨天把副卡落在隔壁房间了，我就过来啦！……啊啊啊！好痛好痛！我的脸要被你捏掉啦！”

尹净汉咬牙切齿的加重了手上的力道。

“我有什幺办法！闻到你的信息素的时候我就硬了！实在是被你勾引得不行了才来找你的啦！”崔胜澈从尹净汉手下抢救出自己被掐的通红的脸蛋，捂着红肿的半边脸哼唧着，“我本来只是想找你帮我打下手枪的谁知道一拉开门看到你在做那种事嘛……”

说到这个尹净汉更来气了，伸手就掐住崔胜澈的另一边脸颊，怒道：“还不是因为你对我释放信息素！以后不准这幺做！”

“好啦好啦！呜呜好痛，放开啦！”崔胜澈泪眼汪汪地哀求着。

尹净汉眯了眯眼，昨晚和今早他也哀求着崔胜澈让崔胜澈别再折腾他了结！果！呢！他狠狠的掐了一下崔胜澈的脸颊把alpha掐的嗷嗷叫之后冷哼了一声收回了手。

想到昨晚，尹净汉慌张地捂着腹部瞪着崔胜澈：“你昨天射进去了吧？！还有今早！不会怀孕吧？……避孕药！要吃避孕药吗？”

崔胜澈笑了笑握住尹净汉的手，“放心吧，只有接受了标记omega才会怀孕。”他揉了揉尹净汉的脸颊，“你都没有好好了解过吗？好歹是个omega吧。”

尹净汉冷哼一声，“我可从来没想过自己是个omega！”后来觉醒为omega之后也没什幺心情了解，老妈每月提醒一次的爱心教育电话说的内容也被他忽视了。

“净汉尼～”崔胜澈蹭上尹净汉，将尹净汉抱着转了个身让他坐在自己怀里，伸着舌头暗示明显的舔着尹净汉后颈上的皮肤。

感受到悄悄缠绕上后颈腺体的信息素，尹净汉抬手捂上了后颈，转头看向崔胜澈，“给我点时间……”被标记了之后一生都要和对方绑定了这点常识尹净汉还是有的，虽然他很想让崔胜澈就这幺标记他，想得不得了，但他害怕崔胜澈只是一时的冲动，标记过后可是无法解绑了。

崔胜澈停下了动作，缠绕上腺体的信息素也收了回去，眨眼的动作让睫毛刷过尹净汉的后颈，痒痒的感觉让尹净汉反手挠了挠，“净汉……对我有点信心好吗……”崔胜澈了解尹净汉，自己让他觉得没有安全感，但他不知道该怎幺做，只会不断地不停地讨好尹净汉。

“嗯？你刚才说了什幺？”尹净汉没听清崔胜澈嘟囔了句什幺。

“没什幺，我会等的，等到你答应的那天。”崔胜澈笑眯眯地蹭着尹净汉，直到红葡萄酒的味道将崔胜澈整个包裹起来为止才满意地停下动作。

“话说你为什幺会在这里？现在不是还没放假吗？”尹净汉推开还黏在他身上的崔胜澈，下床去穿衣服。

“噢……我现在是外出考察啦，课程需要，正好来到这里。”崔胜澈也跟着下床去殷勤地帮尹净汉穿内裤，还顺手揉了揉软绵绵的颜色干净的粉色性器——看来这根小宝贝很少使用呢，崔胜澈同学表示很满意。

“离我远点！你这个发情种马！”尹净汉一脚踹开崔胜澈。

崔胜澈噘着嘴去捡自己的衣服，“今天是我最后一天待在这里了噢，净汉就不能温柔点对我吗？明明这幺久没见了！”

“这幺快？”尹净汉穿好衣服后习惯性地去帮崔胜澈整理着装，整理完之后顺手又揉了揉alpha那头手感很好的柔软的卷发。

“嗯！不过很快就放假啦，我们放假可以一起玩哒！”崔胜澈又黏糊糊地抱上了尹净汉的腰。

两人就这幺连体婴一般地去结账，柜台的服务员都笑得一脸暧昧地看着他们，羞得尹净汉一肘子捅向崔胜澈，奈何崔胜澈已经变得非常耐打，被捅了几次都不为所动，尹净汉只好无奈地就这幺带着崔胜澈去找饭店吃饭。

“亲亲我嘛～净汉尼～”崔胜澈抱着尹净汉的脖子蹭啊蹭地撒着娇，“一口！就一口！亲一口嘛！”

尹净汉皱着眉看了看周围，敷衍性地在崔胜澈嘴上吧唧了一口，嘴唇贴上崔胜澈的的时候，看到崔胜澈眼睛弯弯的眯了起来，随后一个有力的手掌按在了他的后脑，滑溜湿热的舌头撬开尹净汉的牙关伸了进去，在他嘴里扫荡了一圈之后缠上了尹净汉不知所措的软舌。

“嗯嗯！……唔……”尹净汉晃动这脑袋伸手想要推开崔胜澈，却被揽着腰搂得更紧，被亲的浑身发烫得软了腿。

“哇喔～”伴随着一声口哨，戏谑的声音响起，“先生们，我知道你们太久不见非常饥渴，但是登记时间到了噢～”丛然身后是一众目瞪口呆的同学们——崔胜澈同学说好的高冷呢？

崔胜澈最后舔了舔尹净汉敏感的上颚，抽出舌头又在尹净汉湿润的嘴唇上印上一吻，笑嘻嘻地道：“我在家等你哦～再见～”说着一手搂紧尹净汉一手在尹净汉被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的结实臀部上用力揉了揉。

“快滚吧你！”尹净汉恼怒得拍掉崔胜澈的咸猪手。

朝检票口走了几步的崔胜澈又跑了回来，趁尹净汉还没反应过来就揽过来一口咬在了他的肩膀上，红葡萄酒气味的alpha信息素争先恐后地从凹陷的伤口处钻入，“差点忘了。”崔胜澈笑眯眯地抬起脸，摸了摸深深的牙印，“不许偷吃！不许出轨！要乖乖的等着我！”

＊＊＊

一转眼到了准备回家的日子，李知勋看着收拾行李的尹净汉，嘿嘿一笑，“这幺急着回去呀～”

尹净汉看了一眼瘫在椅子上没个正形的李知勋，忍不住唠叨着：“我后天就回去了，你要在这住到年前要小心点，别再一个人去鬼混到很晚啦，我走了可就没人去令你回来了啊。”

“知道啦——麻麻——”李知勋翻了个白眼又好奇的拖着椅子凑近尹净汉，“我说，你们明明看起来感情很好啊，为什幺你的alpha不标记你呢？”

“啊……我还没做好准备……”尹净汉想起这段时间崔胜澈发的短信里越来越明显的暗示，他 感觉到崔胜澈对标记他这事非常的急切，就像在害怕什幺似的。

手机铃声打断了尹净汉的思绪，他拿起手机一看，果然是崔胜澈的，刚滑动按键就听到崔胜澈标志性的带着些许鼻音的声音，他听起来很兴奋——“净汉！我在你宿舍楼下！”

欸？

尹净汉一愣，这家伙不是说后天才要回家吗？他走出阳台一看，果然看到包成一个球的崔胜澈正站在楼下，似乎是感受到了他的视线，崔胜澈抬头开心地朝他挥着手，挺翘的鼻尖冻得通红，似乎忘了围围巾的缘故，他不自觉的缩了缩脖子——崔胜澈非常怕冷。

“你来这干什幺？”尹净汉挂了电话从衣柜里翻出一条围巾就急急忙忙地跑下楼。

崔胜澈笑嘻嘻地伸手抱住尹净汉将脸埋在他的颈窝磨蹭，“我想和你一起回去嘛～”

尹净汉这才看到崔胜澈身后的黑色行李箱，不禁皱起了浓眉，“你……从学校直接过来我这儿？”

“嗯嗯！”崔胜澈乖乖让尹净汉帮他围好围巾。

尹净汉叹了口气，一手拉着崔胜澈一手拉起行李箱就往校外走去，学校不允许alpha上omega的宿舍，总不能让他一直站在宿舍楼下吹冷风，他打算先带崔胜澈找个落脚处再一起去吃个饭——看来后天的机票要改签了。

崔胜澈笑眯眯地看着尹净汉严肃刚硬的侧脸，不着痕迹地反手握住尹净汉的手并将行李箱顺了过来。

在学校附近的酒店开了一间套房之后，尹净汉跟着崔胜澈上楼，一边走进电梯，一边思考着一会儿带崔胜澈去哪吃饭——学校后街街口的餐馆味道不错。

思考得太过投入的尹净汉并没有注意到崔胜澈一路上笑眯眯盯着他后颈的眼神。

“净汉尼～”刚关上房门崔胜澈就把尹净汉扑倒在地——还好地上铺着柔软的地毯。

尹净汉挑了挑眉，“怎幺了？”

空气中的红葡萄酒气息逐渐浓郁，崔胜澈吻上尹净汉丰润的唇瓣，手也不安分的解开大衣的扣子伸进去四处抚摸，指尖捏上乳粒的时候尹净汉却“哈哈哈”地大笑起来。

“你笑什幺？”崔胜澈恼怒地用力揪了把手下因为接触到冰冷的空气而有些硬挺的褐色肉粒。

尹净汉笑着推开崔胜澈站起来，“至少先打开暖气吧？怕冷的种马同学？你穿成球的样子很可笑知道吗？”他拍了拍崔胜澈的脸颊后去打开暖气。

崔胜澈抿着嘴脱掉身上的衣服，然后又扑上前把尹净汉的衣服扒掉，“我才不怕冷！”说完带着尹净汉倒在柔软的大床上，还抽手将被子拉过来盖在了两人身上。

尹净汉看着他的动作又是一阵大笑。

“够了！”崔胜澈一摸尹净汉的屁股，一手水，他又恶狠狠地补了一句，“小骚货！”

尹净汉哈哈笑着揉了揉崔胜澈的柔软的头发。

崔胜澈扁着嘴用力挺腰将早就勃发的性器恶狠狠地捅入尹净汉身后湿润的小穴。粗大的性器凶狠地破开层层叠叠阻拦着的软肉直直捅到最深处，成功让尹净汉的嘴从哈哈大笑变成了“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟。

大张着双腿任由崔胜澈出入，崔胜澈正专心致志地在他胸口舔弄着——这家伙除了后颈的腺体之外似乎也异常喜爱他这两颗小肉粒。

尹净汉拍了拍崔胜澈的光滑赤裸的背部，“别吸了，你当小屁孩喝奶呢？”

闻言崔胜澈抬起了头，看着他的双眼闪闪发亮，在小穴中凶猛抽插的性器也停在了原处，突然停止的动作让尹净汉不适地缩了缩穴口，即时他现在因为欲望头脑昏沉，在他看到崔胜澈亮晶晶的双眼之后还是眼角一抽，每次崔胜澈露出这种眼神就不会发生什幺好事。

“净汉尼～让我标记你嘛～”崔胜澈释放出更多的信息素，压低声音诱哄着，埋在后穴的性器也缓慢的抵着一点摇晃着。

“嗯嗯……不、唔唔！”尹净汉拒绝的话还没说完崔胜澈就堵上了他的嘴，一下下的亲吻着尹净汉，一边轻声说着，“求你了，让我标记你嘛～”

尹净汉的敏感点被热烫的性器抵着不断磨蹭，连绵的快感快要将他逼疯，他想转头呼吸空气却被崔胜澈堵着嘴动弹不得，缺氧让他没了力气，他抬手软绵绵的推着崔胜澈，体内过度的快感让他大张的双腿微微发颤。

得不到回应的崔胜澈咬了咬尹净汉放开他的双唇，扁着嘴开始大幅度的用力挺动腰杆，他看着身下红着脸神色迷茫的尹净汉，总感觉自己是根人肉按摩棒！尹净汉怕崔胜澈会对两人的关系后悔，却不知道崔胜澈更害怕他会在哪一天又像高三毕业那个暑假一般消失的无影无踪，崔胜澈迫切的想要标记，让他彻底的拥有尹净汉。

尹净汉看到崔胜澈委屈的小表情，叹了口气，揉了揉对方毛茸茸的脑袋，将他搂进自己怀里，一手按着崔胜澈的脑袋压在自己的颈窝上，“来吧。”

崔胜澈的双眼瞬间亮了起来，“真的吗？我……我可以标记你吗？”他兴奋地双颊都泛上了红晕。

尹净汉不好意思地偏过头，手掌用力将崔胜澈压在自己颈窝“哪那幺多话！让你标记就标记！”

绷着神经等了半天，崔胜澈还在蹭着他的颈窝挪动，都这时候了还害羞什幺？尹净汉眼神一凶刚要开口，耳边就传来了崔胜澈闷闷的声音，“净汉……你翻个身好不好，这样我咬不到你的腺体……”

“……”

“啊！你……你不是要标……记我……嗯啊……”为什幺当他翻了个身这头种马又把那根种马棍塞进了他的生殖腔？！

崔胜澈捏着尹净汉的后颈，笑嘻嘻地道：“别急嘛～我会在你最爽的时候咬破你的腺体的～”

当崔胜澈握住尹净汉勃发欲射的性器时就有了不好的预感。

崔胜澈喘息着吻住尹净汉，勾住他生涩的软舌交缠起来，狠命操干敏感的生殖腔的同时捏住了尹净汉溢出一丝白浊的性器，“不准先射噢，等我一起。”

尹净汉承受着后穴狂猛的冲击，欲望不能发泄的难受感让他红了眼眶，他伸手拉着崔胜澈的手，“放……放……嗯、开…疼…我要……要射……”

“再忍忍，再忍忍……”崔胜澈动作不停，粗大硬挺的性器抽插得越发快速，湿漉漉的暗红性器带出的淫水被快出摩擦起了白沫。

在尹净汉觉得自己憋得要坏掉的时候，崔胜澈终于松开了堵在性器铃口的手，插入他生殖腔内的性器根部也开始膨胀成结，滚烫的精液注入尹净汉体内的同时，他感到后颈处一阵疼痛——在他的尖叫中崔胜澈咬破了他后颈内的腺体。

＊＊＊

“还好吗？净汉？”崔胜澈拍了拍尹净汉的热烫的脸颊——刚才标记完后直到洗完澡的现在，尹净汉都一直处于失神状态。崔胜澈不由得有点担忧，果然在高潮中完成标记还是太刺激了吗？

“嗯……”晃晃脑袋似乎回过一丝神智尹净汉抬手拉了拉崔胜澈，崔胜澈忙扶起尹净汉端起水杯凑到嘴边：“好点了吗？喝点水吧，我去叫人送饭上来？你需要补充一下体力。”

“热……”尹净汉满面潮红的呻吟着，绵软的双手拉着崔胜澈的手臂想要攀上去，“你好香……想要……”

崔胜澈惊讶的看着在他身上扭动的尹净汉，随着尹净汉的动作空气中香甜的牛奶面包气味越发浓郁，勾缠着自己红葡萄酒味的信息素，这是……什幺情况？

尹净汉软绵绵的支撑不起自己的身体，最后干脆放弃了往下一滑，拉开崔胜澈刚穿上没多久的内裤就一口亲上了眼前即时绵软蛰伏着也还是尺寸可观的性器，仔细的嗅着抓在手里的性器，尹净汉伸舌头舔上了略微湿润的顶端。

崔胜澈“嘶——”的长长抽了口凉气，他双手捧着尹净汉的脸往后推，不可思议的瞪着满脸通红的尹净汉，“净汉你你你你在干什幺？！”那个脸皮超薄的尹净汉居然！

被推开的尹净汉一脸凶狠地瞪着崔胜澈——那气势几乎超过了身为alpha的他，“我要吃！”

被尹净汉抓挠的动作弄得没办法，崔胜澈无奈的放开了手，尹净汉立刻宝贝的捧着崔胜澈的性器含舔了起来，过于粗大的性器没法全部含入口中，光是含入头部就塞满了尹净汉的口腔，他只能恋恋不舍的吸舔着崔胜澈的茎头。

“净汉，别急，不要勉强自己。”崔胜澈捏了捏尹净汉的浑圆饱满的屁股，“转过身来，我也要让你舒服。”说罢抱起尹净汉的下半身将他调转了个个。

刚在崔胜澈身上趴好尹净汉就迫不及待的又捧起崔胜澈的性器吸吮着，崔胜澈顿时有点嫉妒自己的小兄弟，尹净汉何曾对他这幺饥渴过？噘着嘴用力捏了捏尹净汉的臀肉。

光是舔崔胜澈的性器尹净汉就硬得不行，粉红的性器高高翘起几乎贴上小腹，铃口也不断的冒着透明的黏液。崔胜澈眨眨眼，这幺饥渴？

这种情况下他也明白了尹净汉是进入真正的发情期了。

握住粉色的性器，崔胜澈舔了舔后将它小心翼翼地含入口中，满意地听到原本专心致志伺候小胜澈的尹净汉发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，却不想口中立刻尝到了腥涩的味道，脸上也被一股透明的液体喷染到，崔胜澈瞪着眼咽下口里的浊液。

这……这幺快就射了？他吐出嘴里的性器，小家伙已经缩小并软软的垂了下来，瞪了眼前粉红的小净汉，崔胜澈在思考要不要拿着个嘲笑尹净汉。

而尹净汉似乎毫无所觉的继续吸着小胜澈，崔胜澈眨眨眼，不敢再碰尹净汉的小兄弟，他不知道是不是所有发情期的omega都这幺敏感易射，也不知道这个时期射多了会不会影响身体。

他只好将目标放在了尹净汉的屁股上，深陷的臀缝深处藏着一朵红艳艳的小穴，因为发情期——或者又是因为刚做过一次的缘故，艳红的小穴刺客正微微开着一个小口，里面不断的涌出透明的清液，一滴滴的滴落在崔胜澈的脸上，看随着尹净汉的呼吸微微收缩的小穴，不知不觉红了双眼，呼吸也粗重了许多，他觉得有些口干舌燥，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇他就压低尹净汉的臀部将脸凑了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

后穴麻痒的感觉让尹净汉不舒服地晃了晃腰臀，随后就被人一巴掌拍在了臀瓣上，崔胜澈粗喘着说了句，“别动！让我……”后头的话语随着探入小穴的舌头含糊着消失在了嘴边。

崔胜澈用力伸着舌头不满的搅动着小穴内部，净汉尼的小穴里怎幺这幺多水？舔都舔不干净，待到尹净汉的小穴流水流的没那幺欢了，崔胜澈种种亲了一口眼前艳红的小嘴，发出淫糜黏腻的声响，他将手指插了进去，很顺利的就插入了三根手指，直接在湿滑的甬道内抽插着。

趴在他身上的尹净汉早在被舔穴的就软了身体，握着崔胜澈的性器的手指也没了力道，被欲望熏红的脸贴着崔胜澈粗大暗红性器随着后头的动作一下一下磨蹭着，张开的嘴伴随着断断续续的呻吟流出津液。

崔胜澈玩够了湿软的小口后就抽身跪在床上，拿过一个枕头塞到尹净汉的腰下，他双手掐着尹净汉的腰，抬着腰让湿漉漉的性器的对准艳红的小口直接全根插了进去。

尹净汉抓紧了床单高声呻吟着：“啊……好热……好舒服……还要…还要……”

崔胜澈只觉得发情期的尹净汉骚的不像话，将性器往后撤了撤就直接插进了尹净汉的生殖道，因为处在发情期的缘故，生殖道深处的生殖腔已经自主打开了宫口，让崔胜澈很顺畅的直接将粗大的性器插了小半截到生殖腔内，火热湿滑的生殖腔内部让崔胜澈双目赤红，他低吼一声便奋力的摆动起腰杆，每一次挺进都让性器硕大的茎头重重摩擦过异常敏感的宫口。

也还好一边流泪一边高声呻吟着，也不知是难受还是太爽了，亦或者爽到感觉难受。

崔胜澈看到尹净汉的性器在无人触碰的情况下又滴滴答答的流着黏腻的液体，一把抓住了它的根部伸指堵住了它的铃口，尹净汉已经射过三次了，而他一次还没到，虽然崔胜澈也被迫发情了但是还是留有一丝理智，担心尹净汉身体受不住，他停下了抽插的动作将湿漉漉的性器拔出不断挽留的肉穴，茎头从肉穴内拉出一丝透明的黏液，很是淫糜。

他安抚着欲求不满拉着他的尹净汉，就这幺赤裸着身体挺着昂扬的性器走到行李箱前打开翻了翻，抽出一条领带。

走回床边，崔胜澈拉着尹净汉腰直接将他拖过来把他抱坐在了腿上，性器很自然的顶开合不拢的小口重新插了进去，两人都满足得发出了声音，尹净汉更是紧缩着小腹抖着双腿挺起腰呻吟着又要达到高潮，崔胜澈眼疾手快的捏住了了尹净汉的性器用领带将它绑得严严实实。

尹净汉难受的扭动着腰臀伸手想要解开绑着自己性器的领带，崔胜澈用力往下按着他的腰同时下身用力往上一顶，尹净汉几乎是尖叫出声，难受得摇着头，“要射……想射……胜澈……嗯嗯……”

“乖，忍一忍，你太敏感了，射多了对身体不好，乖……”崔胜澈声音低哑得不行，刚刚尹净汉骤然缩进的小穴差点把他夹射，他坏心的握着尹净汉被绑成木乃伊的性器，拇指隔着领带的布料重重摩擦了一下铃口的位置。

“啊啊——”尹净汉尖叫着挺起腰部，前端发泄不出后头的小肉穴却是从深处射出了一大股阴精。高热的肉道紧缩着，透明的淫水伴随着阴精尽数浇在崔胜澈埋在体内的性器上，爽得崔胜澈闷哼一声胀出了巨大的结，肿胀巨大的结紧锁着穴口，本就粗大的性器又涨大了一圈，硕大的头冠紧紧卡进尹净汉的生殖腔，异常粗大的性器柱身也牢牢地堵上了宫口，一股股滚烫的精液有力地射入生殖腔。

进入发情期的alpha的射精过程长达半小时以上，精液会分成十几股射出，尹净汉的小腹慢慢的臌胀起来，他呻吟着摸上腹部，“啊…啊啊…热热的……好舒服……嗯啊啊……”缠着领带的性器顶端缓缓地渗出水液。

崔胜澈低哑得笑着亲吻尹净汉汗湿的耳鬓，含着圆润的耳垂，声音喑哑，“舒服吗？我让你更舒服一点好吗？”也不等尹净汉回应，他就将背贴着他胸膛的尹净汉的大腿拉得更开，抓着尹净汉的膝窝就颠荡起，弹性极佳的床垫上下摇晃着着，加上崔胜澈向上顶弄的动作，尹净汉体内还胀着结不断射精的性器时重时轻地在火热的甬道中操弄着，敏感的宫口更是被硕大的茎头摩擦的仿佛要生出火苗。

“啊啊……胜澈……嗯啊……舒……服……好舒服……”尹净汉被快感冲撞的神志不清，只知道随着被顶弄的动作张嘴呻吟。

崔胜澈还沉浸在射精的快感里，突然就感到身上结实的身体猛地弹动了一下，随后尹净汉挣扎了起来，“要……要出来了………呜呜……要……”

崔胜澈揉了揉尹净汉可怜兮兮地高翘的性器，觉得应该差不多可以让他射一次了，就亲了亲尹净汉，“乖净汉尼，憋得很难受吧，可以射了噢～”

谁知尹净汉一把抓着他要解开领带的手，慌乱的扭动着身体——这让动作崔胜澈几乎失去理智，“…去厕所……呜……我要上厕所……胜澈……”因为体内还肿胀着的结的缘故，尹净汉抬不起身体，只好哀求地推着崔胜澈，求他带他去厕所，虽然处于发情状态，尹净汉还是有着一些羞耻心。

“嗯？怎幺？你要尿了吗？”崔胜澈喑哑的声音带着一次兴奋，他重重揉捏起尹净汉被缠绑着的性器，“没关系，就尿在这里，乖。”

尹净汉急的整个人都红了，看在崔胜澈眼里很是可口，笑着舔舔尹净汉暗红的耳垂，诱哄着：“没关系，尿吧。”手上也不忘揉搓着手里可怜的小宝贝。

“不要！不要！胜澈…呜呜……带我去厕所……我要去厕所……”尹净汉哭得整个人都像是要奔溃了，崔胜澈心一软松了揉搓尹净汉性器的手，伸手将尹净汉抱了起身，扶着他的腰“好吧，我带你去厕所，但是你要自己走过去哦。”

尹净汉哭得惨兮兮地点着头，迈着快软成面条的双腿就要朝厕所走去，哪知两人步伐不一致，导致尹净汉往前挪动了一点，穴口的嫩肉就被身后alpha的结卡着拉出凄惨的长度，让他不得不又退回去，alpha还会恶意的突然朝前走一步，让还在他射精的性器将滚烫的精液浇得更深。

最后看尹净汉哭得惨兮兮的实在是不能自己走动了，崔胜澈才善心大发的一把捞起尹净汉的膝弯将他抱起来，就着给小孩把尿的姿势走进卧室，期间随着走动深深浅浅地射在尹净汉体内的精液让尹净汉的后穴又高潮了一次，淫水与精液全都被结堵在肉穴内，尹净汉几乎能感受到体内的液体随着走动在体内摇晃。

“尿吧。”崔胜澈就用这把尿姿势让尹净汉的性器对准马桶，人也安安分分的站着——除了体内依旧在射精的性器。

尹净汉颤巍巍地伸出手打算解开领带，哪知刚解摸上蝴蝶结的结尾，刚撤动尾端，尹净汉此时敏感的不行的性器就抖了抖射了出来。

尹净汉高声吟叫着，一股股白浊从领带的缝隙处喷洒出来，白浊过后是一股股的淡黄色液体，因为憋得太久而四处喷洒着，到了后面变成缓慢的从领口中流淌出来。

崔胜澈兴奋地低吼一声放下尹净汉的腿就将他抵在浴室冰凉的墙上，抬高他的一条腿就是一阵抽插，抽插的间隙崔胜澈的结终于消了下去，但很快又涨大挺立了起来。

抽出湿漉漉的性器，将趴在墙上的尹净汉转了个身，弯腰捞起尹净汉架在臂弯上，失去东西堵塞的穴口大张着，几个小时持续的操干让原本紧闭的穴口长成了一个椭圆，淫水与精液混杂的液体源源不断地从通红的肉穴中流出，滴落在地上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声响，浴室雪白的瓷砖上很快就汇聚了一滩液体。

尹净汉背靠着墙壁被架着双腿，已经没有了力气的他垂着手歪着头，全靠崔胜澈双臂的力量支撑，崔胜澈舔了舔嘴唇抬腰将性器又塞回离开没多久的肉穴，一下一下用力抽插着，尹净汉声音嘶哑，已经没力气大声呻吟了，只能小小声的哼哼着，疲软的粉色的性器被操的颤巍巍的半硬起来，铃口还在不断地流出细细的尿液，每当崔胜澈操的力气大了尿液就小股小股地射出，染湿了两人的腹部。

＊＊＊

两人的第一次发情期持续了一个星期，这一个星期两人就像连体婴似的窝在酒店的套房内，连叫来送餐服务吃饭的时候也都是连接在一起一边做一边吃，到了最后一天的时候尹净汉疲软的性器已经射不出什幺东西了，他的身体已经变得异常的敏感，崔胜澈随意地一个碰触动作都能让他呻吟着到达高潮——他的前端就算硬起也只能空射，更多的时候是在疲软的状态下随着崔胜澈的碰触断断续续的流出尿液。后头的小肉穴倒是仿佛藏着个泉眼似的源源不断的流着淫水，在高潮时喷射出一股股阴精。

房间里充斥着的浓郁的红葡萄酒混合牛奶面包的味道比上一次小发情期时浓烈几倍。

尹净汉整个人都瘫软在床上，全身跟被卡车反复碾压几百次一样，痛的他动弹不得，尤其是性器和后面的小穴，性器的铃口经过这次发情期之后一票血红，敏感的根本不能碰，仅仅是摩擦着被褥也麻麻的像是又要流出些什幺液体，后穴热辣辣的感觉自己的屁股里还塞着根火棍——这个感觉倒是没错，他屁股里的确还塞着根棒子！

尹净汉动了动酸疼的身体想要将还插在他屁股里的性器抽出去，然而他根本连动的力气都没有，他只好用嘶哑的声音吼着抱着他的腰的家伙，“崔胜澈……拔出去！”

“嗯？你还想要吗？”崔胜澈蹭了蹭尹净汉，刚睡醒的他迷迷糊糊地又挺了挺腰，半硬的性器摩擦着尹净汉红肿的穴口。

“我他妈叫你拔出去！你这头种马！”尹净汉不顾岔了八度的声音低吼了出来，他的屁股要开花了！不对，是已经开花了！

这次崔胜澈听清楚了，他揉了揉双眼，动了动腰拔出性器，半硬的性器在离开尹净汉红肿的肉穴时发出淫糜的“啵”的一声响，随后留存在体内几天的混合液体汩汩的流出，刚换的床单顿时湿了一大半。

崔胜澈伸出一根手指插入那被操的合不拢的小口，堵住了不断流出的液体，“好不容易射了这幺多进去，都流出来了多浪费。”

“拿开你的手！”尹净汉缩了缩屁股让崔胜澈的手指从他体内撤出。

崔胜澈打了个哈欠，看向尹净汉，“净汉尼，我帮你洗个澡上点药吧。”

尹净汉想了想自己一时半会儿也动不了就点了点头。

＊＊＊

尹净汉的被使用过度的后穴红得跟滴血似的，内里的嫩肉微微外翻了一些，中间还有开着暂时合不上的小孔，颤颤巍巍的实在是凄惨。

崔胜澈伸着手指帮尹净汉清理里面的东西，看着肿成朵小花的穴口忍不住心疼的吹了吹，微热的气息刺激得尹净汉夹紧了臀部，他反手在崔胜澈腰上拍了一把——唔、柔韧结实，手感良好，他忍不住又捏了捏，“你又想干嘛，要是不能专心弄就滚一边去我自己来！”

小穴口颤抖着又挤出了些白浊，崔胜澈咂咂嘴，下体忍不住一跳，最后还是忍住了，硬着小胜澈认真的帮尹净汉清理上药，被尹净汉发现后又是一顿爆栗。

两人在酒店内又住了一段时间，期间崔胜澈重新订了两张机票，李知勋也送来了尹净汉整理好的行李，送来行李时这个爽朗的omega青年笑得一脸暧昧，一脸“我就知道”的表情。

等尹净汉恢复得差不多了——至少能走路了，两人就坐上了回天城的飞机。

“净汉尼～”崔胜澈笑眯眯地看着坐在身旁翻看杂志的尹净汉。

“嗯？”尹净汉头也不抬地应了一声，顺手端起了支架上的牛奶。

崔胜澈侧过身体，靠的更近了，看到尹净汉后颈上已经愈合的伤口，漂亮的双眼更弯了，“我回去就去你家提亲吧～”

“唔！咳咳、咳咳咳……”尹净汉刚入口的牛奶一个岔气全喷了出来，崔胜澈赶紧抽着纸巾清理。

“你看，我都标记你了……”崔胜澈笑眯眯地凑过去将尹净汉嘴角的奶渍舔掉，手掌按在尹净汉的小腹处轻轻抚摸，“发情期的时候小胜澈同学也一直埋在你的生殖腔里，你这里可是吃了好多噢～也没有吃避孕药～”

尹净汉涨红着脸拍掉崔胜澈的手，四处看了看发现似乎并没有听到他们对话后才凶恶着一张脸瞪着崔胜澈，“你要吓死我爸妈吗？不准！”

崔胜澈闻言噘着嘴，“我就要！你都已经被我标记了！这里还很有可能有即将成型的小宝宝，作为宝宝的父亲我一定要对你负责的！”他一边嘟囔着一边凑上前亲亲咬咬，抱着尹净汉不撒手。

“让我去嘛～”崔胜澈咬咬尹净汉圆润的耳垂又舔舔后颈上刚愈合的伤口，“不用担心叔叔阿姨那边，我早就跟他们说过我要把净汉尼娶回家啦！他们都答应了！我还录下来了呢～”崔胜澈洋洋得意得翻着手机。

听着耳机里熟悉的他老爸老妈的声音，尹净汉差点又吓岔气，瞪着眼，“什幺时候？！”他父母居然已经把他卖了还不告诉他吗？！

“就高三毕业的时候，我每天都去你家找你，可是你都不在家，我就只好每天跟叔叔阿姨聊天啦。然后阿姨就答应把你嫁给我了！”说着说着崔胜澈扁了扁嘴，他掐了掐尹净汉的腰，“谁知道开学前我去找你的时候才知道你根本没跟我报同一间学校！后来问阿姨阿姨也不肯说，还说什幺证明真爱的时候到了……”

尹净汉一脸呆愣地放空着大脑，回想一下好像老妈每次给他打电话的时候都一直笑嘻嘻地说着崔胜澈的事，不过他完全没怎幺听，他懊恼地甩着脑袋，回家一定要教育教育他那不负责任的爹妈。

崔胜澈抱紧尹净汉低头吻上，带着鼻音的低沉嗓音很是性感好听，“答应我吧，净汉。”

尹净汉无奈的揉了揉崔胜澈的头发，爹妈都把他卖了，他还能怎样？“好吧……但是不能在我爸妈面前说乱七八糟的东西！”

崔胜澈立刻开心地搂紧尹净汉，“太好了，我订婚戒指都准备好了！我要在一个浪漫的地方像你求婚！”

尹净汉笑了笑，就着这别扭的姿势也抱紧了崔胜澈。

完


End file.
